


Screen Name

by 1Mind_Less1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Kinda, Lies, M/M, MAKKACHIN IS ADORABLE, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Slow Build, Smitten Viktor, Vicchan Is Alive, Youtuber AU, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, blue excorcist reference, chris is chris, i think, naruto reference, parasite reference, protective katsuki mari, sad crap, smol Yuuri, this is why we cant have nice things, victor nikiforov - Freeform, vidcon is glanced over, viktor is spelled with k, why am i writting so many tags for one chapter, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform, yurio is a lil shit, yuuri doesnt sleep that much in this story, yuuri has two u's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Mind_Less1/pseuds/1Mind_Less1
Summary: Yuuri is a drop out that is obsessed with a certain youtuber by the name of viktor. He himself is a pretty popular youtuber with over one million subs. But what will happen when he gets an email from his idol? Story takes place in San Diego Vidcon i dont if thats were its held but what ever





	1. Emails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subscribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521162) by [snakemittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens). 



> holo enjoy i guess idk lol

~

Yuuri placed the camera on the stand that he had set up in front of him and pushed record.  
“Hey guys so here is a little update on the whole vidcon thing,” he adjusted his shawl he had on wich was black and longed sleeved. “I will be going to the convention but no booth for me sadly,” he made a pouty face by sticking out his lower lip “but feel free to say hi and i will be posting on snapchat go follow me on there at Yuuri Katsuki my locations at the convention” he smiled and then sat up and leaned over to stop the camera knocking over his tripod that was placed on the other side of his desk “crap” he stopped the camera successfully and then picked up his tripod and sat himself back down in his chair,using his feet to push himself closer to his desk.

He opened his email to check if there was anything important besides all of the fan mail from when his email got leaked. Don't get him wrong his fans were important to him it was just that there was so many so he didn't really have time in between collabs, editing, family, and planning for vidcon. 

He clicked on the envelope icon the was at the bottom of his computer screen. He had three new pieces of mail. “Thank god” he hummed to himself. The first piece of mail that he had received was some junk mail advertising a new sale at hot topic. The second piece was just from his friend pichit telling him that he was coming up to san diego for vidcon next friday

Hey yuuri! I was just sending this to you for a reminder that i'm coming over next friday and i'd like it this time if there was actually someone to pick me up from the airport...on time. Also viktor posted a new video yesterday i know you probably have him on post notifications but i was just reminding you! Anyways back to the point, i will be arriving at 3:45 and i swear to god yuuri if you aren't there i'm never letting you touch one of my hamsters again! Love ya  
,pichit

Yuuri laughed to himself remembering the last time pichit came up to visit. He had arrived at the airport in san diego at 12:30 but, yuuri was still asleep. So pichit ended up taking a cab home after wait there for an hour and making yuuri pay for the cab ride. It was a very long week.

Yuuri looked down to the last piece of mail and clicked on it he then spun around in his chair and pushed himself over to his bed where he took off his shawl and threw it on top of a couple of books that were spread across the bed. He spun back around and pushed himself back to the desk though he never expected the last email to be what it was. A email from Viktor Nikiforov.

“WHAT!” yuuri screamed as he rushed to open the mail 

Hi my name is viktor nikiforov well i'm sure you already know that because from what i can see you have been subscribed to me for quite a while now. As you probably know i have just hit eight million subscribers and i was going to fly out one of my biggest fans to come and spend the day with me but seeing that you are one of my biggest fans and a youtuber that lives in my area i feel it would be convenient and fun to do a collab! Get back to me as soon as you can.  
,Viktor <3

Yuuri felt like he was going to faint. His favorite youtuber no not only his favorite but one of the most popular youtubers just asked him to do a collab for HIS eight million subscriber video and he added a heart to the end of his letter. Does he always do that or was it meant just for yuuri and for yuuri only does he like yuuri? Is he subscribed to him? Does he watch his videos? 

YUuri clicked open a new mail and started to type 

Hi! I would love to do a collab with you to celebrate. Thank you so much for inviting me. I will ad my phone number below so that we can work the details out!  
,yuuri <3 971-***-**** 

Yuuri had just done that he had sent an email confirming that he would be collabing with his idol. Oh dear god what did he get himself into.


	2. Hello

Hey so i know not a lot of people are going to read this but for the few that read my work i'm just going to say that the next chapter to this might not come out for another couple days because of personal reasons. I hope the few of you that read this have a nice day!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the first chapter is a little short more or so alot short but im going back to school and still needed to learn how to put on my attack on titan harness at the time i was writting this and i wanted to be able to get it done so its a little short but i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!


End file.
